reheroexfandomcom-20200215-history
Ram
Ram is one of the two Demon maids serving Roswaal L Mathers. Appearance Ram has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She is nearly identical to her younger sister except that her eyes slant upward slightly and has a smaller chest. She usually wears a maid uniform which she wears neatly. Personality Ram is seemingly self-centered and does things at her own pace, however, in actuality she maintains a distance from people to ascertain them. She believes that Roswaal is the greatest and no one else is as precious except for her sister, Rem. She is slightly more outgoing in comparison to the generally taciturn Rem, who generally allows Ram to take the lead in their sisterly bond. Background Ram lived along with her father, mother, and her sister Rem in an Oni village. It got attacked by the Witch Cult around 10 years before the beginning of the story, following into her horn being cut off by Faust. The whole village got destroyed along with her parents and the citizens, except for her and Rem. A couple of days after the Witch Cult raid, Ram and Rem found the four followers who attacked her village, which were Faust, Sado, Sergei, and Fogg. She got her vengeance when she killed Faust with a mighty Ul Fura. Both Ram and Rem started living at the Roswaal’s Mansion as maids when Frederica Baumann left. Chronology Powers & Abilities Wind Magic: Ram is able to use Wind Magic, and was mentioned to be relatively skilled in it. She usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that can knock out her opponents in a single hit. She could also use the whirlwinds to lift and propel herself through the air. *'Fura': Fura is Ram’s most used Wind Magic spell. Ram shoots wind slashes with a super high speed that can cut through wood, stone, and flesh with ease. **'El Fura': Ram unleashes an extreme blast of magical wind. **'UI Fura': Ram creates a windstorm with the target in the middle, the raging wind strikes the target, slices them, tosses them, smashes them against the ground, and then flung so thoroughly they cannot discern up from down. *'Fujin Murasame': Ram manifests dozens of blades composed solely of compressed solid wind. As the blades manifest, Ram is able to control all of them at the same time without making contact with any of them. Furthermore, Ram could launch them all together to perform an attack over a wide region or could aim to perform a concentrated attack on a target. Oni Bloodline: Ram was formerly considered to be a child prodigy even though she only had one horn, however, it was cut off by Faust when the Witch Cult attacked her village. Despite not having a horn, she can still go into her Oni Form, though it enacts a heavy toll on her body. Divine Protection: Ram has the Divine Protection of Clairvoyance. It enables her to synchronize with the vision of those who have the same wavelength, allowing her to see off into the distance. Although she is unable to defend herself while using it, it allows her to continuously switch between people, making her actually able to see past one thousand ri. However, the side effect of the Divine Protection causes her veins to become prominent, bleed tears of blood from one eye, and legs to shake uncontrollably. Fights Trivia *Her birthday is February 2nd, the same as her younger sister. *Rem does the cooking, while Ram does the cleaning, Ram particularly excels at household tasks, specifically cleaning and laundry. Though, Rem is better than Ram at cleaning and laundry. *If Ram were to still have her horn, she would’ve been one of the strongest characters in the Re;Hero-verse. *Ram likes people complimenting her, her younger sister, and Roswaal. *Ram has the second worst singing voice among everyone in the Emilia Camp. Quotes Category:Maids Category:Emilia Camp Category:Kingdom of Lugnica Category:Royal Election Category:Protagonist